1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a robot apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the proportion of using robot apparatuses in the various steps of an assembly work has been increasing. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4650411 discloses a robot apparatus that connects the tip of a cable to a connector. The robot apparatus described in Japanese Patent No. 4650411 detects the position of the connector by processing an image captured by a camera and connects the cable to the connector.
Here, in the field of robot apparatuses that perform the work of attaching a linear object, there is a demand for rapidly detecting an end portion of the linear object and efficiently attaching the linear object.